epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Movie Series
The Epic Mario Bros Movies are 2 full length cinematic movies on the EpicMarioBros channel. Currently, there are 2 movies; The Movie, and The Movie 2: The Warp Zone. Both movies were received generally positively, although the second did get some negative feedback regarding the plot. The Movie was uploaded in May of 2014, and the Movie 2 was uploaded in June of 2015. There is a third movie planned to release in 2017, and will be the last movie. The Movie The first movie featured Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Junior, and an enemy called Philox, as well as many other characters from the Mushroom Kingdom. It was composed of 4 parts, and a full version has yet to be released, but is planned for September. This movie was very well received for the time, and was the first time a green screen was ever utilized on EMB's channel. Plot In the beginning of the Movie, Mario is headed off to Bowser's castle to get his revenge on Junior for what he did at school. Bowser and Junior run off, frightened, but are soon greeted by a crashed alien spaceship! The two investigate, and find Philox and his second-in-command, Chirox. All of Bowser's minions were soon brainwashed (Including Junior) and Bowser joins Philox. Philox's plan was to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but his engines failed and the ship crashed. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi receive a letter to visit the ship in the woods, for no particular reason. Mario and Luigi head off to the ship, and discover a brainwashed Koopa and Goomba. The minions let Mario and Luigi through, and into the dark and dreary ship. After exploring the dank hallways, the duo finally meet up with Philox in the command bridge. Here, Philox calls upon Chirox to exterminate Mario and Luigi. Both get away after fighting through some brainwashed minions, but Luigi is shot right by the exit. Mario leaves in horror, while Luigi is taken to a prison. (Energy extractor) Mario calls upon Yoshi to help form an alliance and rescue Luigi. The alliance is formed including Yoshi, Mario, Yellow Yoshi, Toad, Blue Yoshi, and Blue Toad. The plan created was to have Toad distract the brainwashed minions, while Mario and Yoshi (Dressed up like Minions) enter the ship and find Luigi. The plan succeeds, until they get to Luigi, where dozens of brainwashed minions attack! Soon after the attack, Chirox returns to finish off Mario and Yoshi. A battle does down, but Chirox ultimately perishes. After the battle, Mario and Yoshi try to release Luigi, but he explains that he is the energy source of the spaceship. The ship takes off, and Toad runs for his life while the minions are scorned. Back in the ship, Luigi explains that he is powering a powerful weapon called the Superweapon. A timer will start when Luigi is released, counting down to the weapon's firing. Despite the pressing issue, Mario frees Luigi anyway. Meanwhile on Earth, Toad informs Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Blue Yoshi of the ship's departure. The group devises a plan to help Mario, Luigi and Yoshi by flying paper airplanes up to the ship. The plan works, but they soon run into problems. Bowser is walking in the hallway where the airplanes collided, and is about to kill the group when Yellow Yoshi and Toad convince Bowser to join them. Now all the group had to do was find Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, and they eventually do. Mario soon runs off to defeat Philox, the Yoshis scout ahead to find minions, and Blue Toad takes Luigi to a safer place to rest. Everybody else stays with Bowser to help fight when the enemy approaches. Little did the alliance know that one of Philox's spies was watching. Mario, now in the command bridge, confronts Philox, and the two duke it out. Mario ends up being shot. Thinking Mario is dead, Philox tells everyone using a loudspeaker he has perished. Luigi gets so upset he confronts Philox himself. Meanwhile, all of the remaining minions attack the alliance, and an epic battle goes down. Philox, this time, transports himself into the Warp Zone, and Luigi follows. In the Warp Zone, the final showdown takes place, but Luigi wins and Philox is flung far away. Luigi then returns to the ship, and all the minions are reverted to their original form. Everybody is baffled by the sudden change, but soon find out Luigi defeated Philox. The victory is short lasted, because new problems arise. The ships starts self destructing, and many minions die while the main alliance head to the command bridge in hopes of survival. Bowser blocks off the entrance, but he isn't strong enough to stop the flaming inferno. Everybody survives thanks to Bowser, and the credits roll. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Philox * Koopa * Goomba * Chain Chomp * Boo * Toad * Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Blue Toad * Blue Yoshi * Chirox Locations * Mushroom Kingdom * Mario's House * Bowser's Garden * Crash Site * Philoxian Mothership * Warp zone Factions